Slowly Consuming Everything
by SamxXxBluePulser
Summary: When a new pair of ice villains find a way to clone people, they began to lure heroes into their clutches. The ice clones are trained to be apart of a huge army. All friendships are put to the test as all heroes must answer one question: how far will you go to protect everyone around you from slowly freezing? Jaime/Conner (SuperBeetle), Wally/Dick (BirdFlash). Set after Season 2.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Why? Because I can :P also I love SuperBeetle! This story has Birdflash as well. This is set after season, after Wally died, so read on if you're curious ;D**

* * *

"This is all your fault." I snapped, glaring through the darkness at Blue Beetle, also chained, to the opposite wall.

"It is not, _ese_," he replied, anger lacing his voice.

I just groaned to myself, yanking again at my bonds with brutal force, but nothing happened. Apparently, this new villain—Ice King—knew Blue and I were attacking this night. I had no idea why this was a duet mission, as Robin and Impulse were also available. But Blue Beetle was the only other hero who had no mission to cover tonight. Since he was a rookie, he had gotten us trapped 150 feet beneath the surface in some ice chamber. It was so black I could only make out the faint, yellow eyes of his armor glowing through the dark.

"Yeah, it is." I shot back, trying to get into a more comfortable position. But I slid on the ice a foot forward, the chains digging painfully into my arms and legs. Muttering under my breath in pain, I carefully inched back, leaning my back against the freezing ice wall. I judged we had been here for about 2 hours, an would be until The League or any hero realized we were captured.

Suddenly, a white-hot light flashed through the room. Blinking hard as it faded, I could see tiny little orbs attached to the ceiling, giving light throughout the tiny, window-less room we were in. Blue was a lot closer than I thought; if I moved forward enough, I was next to him. I narrowed my laser blue eyes at the scarab bearer, who just looked frustrated.

"So sorry, ese, I made you miss your date with Miss Martian," Blue hissed, and I automatically tensed up to that.

"Don't talk about what you don't know! You're the one who made a mistake, getting us trapped, and you're the one I'm going to report to Batman about being off the team!" I spat harshly, breathing hard through my nose.

Blue didn't say anything; when I looked up at him, his face was a mask of hurt. I felt a bit guilty, and said gruffly, "That was uncalled for."

He was still silent, and I sighed heavily, knowing he was upset. But that wasn't the main problem. We were going to freeze to death if someone didn't find us soon. Wait…freeze!

I pulled sharply at my chains, and the combination of my super strength and the metal becoming weak, they snapped. Grinning slightly in victory, I noticed Blue was trying to do the same, but his armor have him limited motion.

Air puffed out of my mouth in little white wisps that curled up to the high ceiling. I noticed Blue was shivering, and scooted forward so I was next to him. Black Canary had once given us a survival lesson on the cold; if you were with someone else, always stick with them to preserve heat.

"We have to be close to keep us warm," I told him shortly, and he looked up, yellow eyes even fainter than before. I frowned and reached out a hand to touch his armor; it was freezing, much colder than the air or the icy walls. His eyes widened when it began to retract; as it finally pulled back into the scarab, he was just a freezing teen with a thin shirt and pair of jeans. I stared into his pained dark eyes, slightly transfixed by their chocolaty depth, until he dropped his gaze.

"I'm f-fine, ese," Blue mumbled, pulling his arm away from my touch and pressing his back against the wall. He scrunched up his nose, and I couldn't help but notice how cute he was.

I shook my head, wondering why on earth I was thinking such thoughts.

"No, you aren't," I said, and broke his chains with one swift pull.

"Thanks," he said softly, pulling his knees to his chest and shivering harder. He wouldn't look me in the eye, and I knew he was still upset by my outburst. I moved closer to him when I noticed how pale his face was becoming.

His cheeks colored slightly when I wrapped my arms around him, and I pulled him closer, alarmed at how clammy his skin was.

"I need to keep you warm, but you're so cold…does your scarab not like low temperatures?" I asked.

He scowled, wincing in pain. A look of concentration slid across his face for a few moments before passing. He gave an annoyed huff, resting his head against my shoulder. I had to smile slightly—he was so slim and small, yet looked so angry.

"He won't answer my question, just wants to activate the stupid canon! Escarabajo inútil, estúpido!" Blue ran a hand through his short, dark brown hair, and I could feel all his muscles tense up and his back stiffen.

"Relax, Blue. We're going to be here for a while, and I'm afraid you might turn to ice." I didn't usually admit my concern for my teammates, but the scarab hero was so pale it looked like he was bloodless.

"Like you care," he mumbled, crossing his arms and leaning away from me. I made an annoyed voice in the back of my throat and curled an arm around his waist, effectively pulling against me. He yelped, his cold face resting near my shoulder, and I shifted a bit so my back was more comfortable.

"I didn't mean what I said about reporting you…" I said.

"You sure sounded like you did, ese." Blue answered bitterly.

I bit my lip as anger and hurt swam in those big, dark eyes. Not knowing why I wanted to be happy, I sort of wrapped him in a warm embrace. His pale face became a shade darker as he looked up at me, like a lost puppy.

"Don't look at me like that…" I told him, guilt bubbling up inside of me.

"Like what, hermano?" the scarab hero asked in an innocent voice that didn't fool me.

Chuckling under my breath at his readable façade, I gave him a small smile. My smile faded as I noticed he was suppressing a shiver.

"Hey, it's ok to be cold," I reassured him.

"You aren't that cold," Blue pointed out, and I shrugged.

"I have some sort of build in radiator," I explained, grinning slightly when he said, "Lucky."

"How can you s-stand it?" he chattered, and with growing anxiety I saw little beads of ice forming on his ears and fingers.

"Oh god Blue! You're turning to ice!" I yelped, automatically shoving him off of me as the ice continued to creep down his arms.

His face was one of surprise as he hit the icy ground and slid a couple of feet, destined to slam into the opposite wall. But a girl materialized between him and the wall right before he could, bringing her foot down hard on his unprotected chest.

"No!" I yelled in terror as he gave a brief scream of pain before going limp.

* * *

**Please review. The BirdFlash will be in the next chapter, I promise ;)**

**~samx**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! Thanks for reading guys, I really hope this becomes popular!**

* * *

The girl's mouth curved upward in a smirk. She had sharp black eyes and wore a billowing silver cloak. I studied her facial features as I hastily clambered to my feet, trying not to slip on the icy floor. Blue groaned on the floor, shifting slightly, and the girl stamped her foot on his ankle. I balled my fists, feeling rage spread through my body and provide adrenaline to my veins.

"So you're the Superboy." She spoke in a such a cold tone that it almost made me flinch. I didn't like the way she talked about me. It reminded me of the old Kadmus days, when I was regarded as just a mindless weapon with no will of my own.

"I'm not a the. And whoever the hell you are, you have no right to—" I broke off midsentence as she pulled out a very thin silver blade from somewhere inside that cloak of hers.

I narrowed my eyes and took a couple of steps forward, but she was faster than me. I blinked as she suddenly sliced down at Blue. I dove forward to stop her, but slipped on the ice and crashed a few feet away, my head feeling like it had been hit my a hammer. The wall I had hit shook slightly, and a few ice particles fell onto my face and melted. Through my closed eyelids, light flickered on and off, seeming more and more faint. Determined to not let anything stop me, I scrambled to my feet just in time to see the girl stand upright, a sliver of something red and pale on the knife. I squinted through the fading light and realized she had sliced off a part of his stomach, blood and skin and tissue and everything.

"Hey, ice princess!" I shouted, breaking off a piece of ice from the wall and hurling it at her. She gave me a cold look as her black eyes flashed. The ice chunk shattered and the thin shards harmlessly fell to the floor. I narrowed my eyes, silently seething.

"You have ruined the East chamber. I guess we'll move you to the West chamber. I think you'll get along quite alright," the girl said in a flat voice, and looked down at Blue, who was in fact, pale blue. Worry bubbled up inside of me as I noticed he was shivering, even when he was unconscious. I wasn't that cold, but I could stand freeing cold or boiling hot temperatures.

"But not this one. We must dispose of the source, you know," she continued, malice glittering in her eyes.

"Source for what?" I asked between gritted teeth, my laser eyes wanting to burn that smug look off her face.

The girl ignored my question and shook out an arm from beneath her cloak. I watched, tense, ready to jump forward, but suddenly all my muscles were locked in place. It was like I was frozen, but not literally. Panic started to consume me as I watched her place a hand on Blue's forehead and mumble something. Suddenly, her entire arm turned black. Like ink spilling from its little holder, the blackness seeped onto Blue's forehead. I wanted to yell at her to stop, to save the helpless hero from whatever fate she was about to bestow on him.

I tried to move, desperately hoping my strength could break whatever spell she had cast on me. But I was motionless, frozen on the floor. I watched in horror as Blue slowly turned to ice. Cold blue tendrils raced down his body, enveloping his arms and legs until he was encased completely Horrified, the silent scream, died in my throat as the black vanished, and the spell was gone. I collapsed to the floor, feeling so weak it was as if I had been training for a week straight. My body felt bruised and sore, but when I summoned the energy to look at my arms, they were perfectly fine. Slowly moving my head upward, I stared at Blue, locked in an ice coffin, it seemed, and tried to figure out a way to help him.

The ice girl, of course, had different ideas.

She waved her hand, and that swirling black inky liquid crawled all over Blue's ice cage, drawing unreadable words and delicate shapes that I couldn't understand. This was magic, I was sure, but how to stop it was the question I couldn't answer. Trying to stand, I clenched my teeth in fury at her, wishing I could rip her apart into millions of pieces, but knowing she had a bargaining tool that I wouldn't afford to lose.

"Let him—" I started to say, then stopped as an icy wind gusted past me, shoving me back. Ice shards hit my skin and melted, and I yelped, falling back and shielding my face.

When it stopped, I was in a different room. It was much bigger, and I saw two doors that lead to who knew where. The same tiny little lights were attached to the high ceiling, but much bigger and brighter. I groaned, realizing the girl had just teleported me to another room. That meant Blue was at her mercy. I felt like there was a dead weight in my stomach at the very thought of it.

I heard the sound of a toilet flushing and whirled around, positioning myself in front of the door so I could tackle whoever came out.

"Ah! Finally! I thought I was going to burst. Oh hey Supes. You got captured too, huh?"

All I could do was stare into the bright green eyes of Wally West.

* * *

**(Jaime's POV)**

When I woke up, I was cold. Freezing cold, in fact. I sat up straight and gasped, looking around the room I was in. it was mostly dark, but I could make out the faint outline of a door and two windows. I swung my legs over the side of the bed I was laying on. I wasn't wearing a shirt, and when I looked down, my skin glowed blue with black designs before returning to normal.

The shock hit me hard, and I sat back down, my breathing ragged. What had that girl done to me? The last thing I remembered was her waving her hand, Conner yelling, and the feeling of ice running through my veins. My head began to ache, and I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to find any answers. To get them, I'd have to find out where I was and what had happened to me. Taking another breath, I got up again, walked to the outline of the door, and swung it open to reveal—me.

* * *

**Review and I'll send you a virtual cookie ;***

**~samx**


End file.
